Retaliation
by evablazevska
Summary: When the mist broke out in the temple, Raina and Skye weren't the only ones to turn... A story where Trip lives.
1. Freedom

He saw a green light as he was diffusing the last bomb. It was one of his teammates. He followed it. Just as he was catching up his teammate went into the temple. He ran and barely made it inside the temple.  
"No, Trip!"-Skye shouted.-"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to get you."

They heard Coulson shouting "Skye" from the outside. Though it was too late. The temple was completely sealed off.

"How do we stop it?"-Trip asked.  
"I don't think we can."-Skye answered.

They could faintly hear Couson now. He was still trying to get inside.

"What's supposed to happen?"-asked Trip out of breath and worried.  
"Something beautiful"-answered Raina amazed at the beauty before her.

And it was then that the mist came through. They were all out of breath. And then the "cocoon" started forming on all of them.  
Daisy reached out to Trip with her hand afraid of what was to come. Trip tried to grab her hand but he had already become entrapped in the cocoon.

Raina was the first to come out of the cocoon. She noticed the thorns on her body and all the pain she was experiencing from them. She ran away quickly.

Trip still was in his cocoon as Skye got out of hers, causing an earthquake. Her quake changed nothing for Trip, he still was in his cocoon.

Skye was shouting his name in tears, she thought him dead. Crying she hugged him-thinking it would be for the last time. And the she heard a pulse-a fast one but none the less a pulse.

Trip was alive.

* * *

Soon the team came and rescued Skye and Trip-still in his cocoon where he was for many months. No matter what they did he was still in there-but alive.

And then one day- the cocoon started coming off. He was finally out.  
He looked around- everything was white and the wall looked like it was made out of multiple hexagons.

Everything was so bright, it was too much for him. He collapsed on the floor, barely hanging to consciousness. He caught another glimpse of his surroundings before becoming fully unconscious.


	2. Familiar

hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Talking the same route her father- a Kree reaper took, she found herself in a little town on Earth. She stumbled, Earth's gravity was stronger than what she was used to on Hala. She found herself alone in the town- it had been abandoned./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lillian searched the town for any clues that might connect her to her father. After looking everywhere, she found his body-or at least remains of it. His clothes were still intact on his rotting flesh. She gasped at the sight, tears started falling. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A sound of vehicles could be heard from the distance-getting closer. She wasn't disturbed-her intentions were not harmful. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lillian got out from the church and went closer to the sound of the vehicles. Soon she could see the 2 black SUVs with an eagle on the right door. A middle aged man wearing a black suit with sunglasses came out of the van. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm agent Philip Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division-or just SHIELD. Might I ask who are you?"-asked the /"My name is Lillian"-she spoke with a subtle French accent-"I have come from Hala to seek my father. Though well I found him, dead."br /"Pardon me?"br /"My father was one of the Kree reapers that came to this planet some time back, I came to look for him as there had been no signs of ever returning to their station for months. Why is this so called ''SHIELD'' here?"br /"Well we picked up how you got here. You got here the same way your father and his ''colleague'', I should say got here. So because it is within our jurisdiction we came to inspect and evaluate and such."-answered the /"I suppose I should be leaving now but I haven't the wish. This is the second time in many, many years that I've been on Earth."-stated the overwhelmed /"You can come with us if you feel you aren't ready to leave. And just to be clear, you're Kree right?"br /"Well yes, half Kree. My mother was human. And I shall come along with you. But where exactly?"br /"First on the Zephyr then HQ. The Zephyr being a big plane and HQ-the headquarters of SHIELD."br /"Then let us begin our journey."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Back at the base, Trip had been free of his cocoon coincidentally at the same time Lillian entered Earth's atmosphere./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jemma looked over him checking his vitals every second. Fitz approached her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I can't believe he awoke now. After all that's happened, after all we've done."-Jemma told /"I know, I know. But what's important is that he is here now and alive. Plus Coulson's coming with the Kree so we can figure out their connection."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Trip regained consciousness. Again strong lights attacking him but he destroyed them. He was terrified; he didn't know what he had done. He was alone, in bed with an infusion via an IV line into a vein on his right arm. Jemma quickly arrived and crushed Trip with a hug smiling. He began hearing voices in his head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Jemma, what happened to me?" I feel like I was in a coma for a few months."-he asked worried and afraid, still hearing the voices./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She looked at him without words; she didn't know how to explain it all. Daisy was the best when it came to Inhumans-being one and explaining what one is. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So much has happened, but Trip you weren't in there for a few months. You were in there for two years."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His heart beat fastened,em how is this possible/em he asked himself. More voices were heard./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What.. how, what. Ugh what happened to me I.. what is happening to me, I-I can't think straight, why is everyone so loud?!"-he yelled frustrated. Jemma was /"Trip...We're the only ones in here, it's 3AM. What are you hearing?"br /"I-I don't know make it stop, make it stop."-Trip said while frantically looking at everything and his whole body shaking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jemma didn't know what to do so she sedated him. Slowly Trip calmed down and fell asleep. She cried worried, emwhat if I did the wrong thing./em She left the room to examine Trip's DNA more closely./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She noticed something peculiar; his cells had been pushing each other. One cell would start and another would continue as a counter back action and so they continued. She'd seen this DNA before but couldn't quite remember where. Who Inhuman's DNA had this reminded her of?/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"After a few hours of travelling, Coulson with Lillian and the team had reached HQ./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lillian upon entering the base felt something she could only describe as familiar. Getting further into the base she felt it stronger and stronger. It began to make her feel uncomfortable./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Can we first asses you?"-asked the /"Oh, yes of course."-they entered a room that had nothing but a table with two seats at each end and a mirror. There were people on the other side of that mirror-she heard their /"This assessment will be recorded due to protocol. We're going to start with basic questions. First of all; please state your full name, age and place of birth."br /"Okay, well my name is Lillian Rovr, I am 26 years old and I was born here on Earth in a small town in France called Cluny. I am half kree, half human- my mother was from France, my father was Kree. How they had met isn't to my knowing, they never had the chance to tell me. My mother now is dead because of the Kree leader Ronan- not accepting my mother as a human on a Kree planet so instead of banishing her, he killed her in front of me. I was 10."br /"I am very sorry. My condolences Lillian."- stated /"No matter. The only reason for why I am still alive is because of me being half kree and my father being one of the reapers. Though by some I was treated like a slave in the following years. But that is not what interests you is it?"-she said putting her hands on the table, scooting closer to the /"I'm sorry?"-he stated /"Oh right. I can read your mind and, well everyone's mind. That's how I know there are agents on the other side of that mirror all asking themselves about a certain Trip. So what is it that you want of me that is connected to him?"-she stated /"Okay, well. Are you familiar with the Inhumans?"-he /"Of course, you could say that I am one. Though I have much more kree DNA than normal Inhumans. My father told me stories."br /"Okay then two years ago we had 2 agents and an enemy walk into a tree temple with the obelisk. The obelisk was activated and the three went through Terigenesis. Two of those three were freed from the cocoon immediately; one stayed a cocoon for two years. He was freed the same time you entered Earth's atmosphere. So we conclude there is some connection between the two. My question is what is that connection?"-Lillian was confused, emhow is this possible./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"And then she remembered that familiar sense; it was the Inhuman./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p 


	3. Meet

Storming out of the room, she moved quickly to the familiar sense. She felt at the heart of it but there was no person around her. Coulson caught up to her.

"I don't get it, where is the inhuman?"

"Well, I guess he's right underneath you. Follow me, though he is unconscious."-he led her to the containment room where Trip had been. Lillian walked in and sat on the bed's edge. Coulson stood by the door watching Lillian and Trip.

She observed the man. He was the first true inhuman she had interacted with. He seemed so peaceful and beautiful to him, but his pulse had been erratic.

"I'll get Simmons."-said the agent and ran for Simmons. They entered the room shortly.

"What's happening to him?"-Lillian asked.

"I don't know, his pulse is erratic but technically he is fine. He should be waking up soon."-she left.

Lillian got closer to Trip. She went to take his hand into her own, she felt secure to do as such. The moment her skin touched his, Trip began waking up. It was astonishing. He opened his eyes.

"Hello."-she said.

"Oh my god, Trip. You're awake."-said Coulson now beside Lillian.-"How do you feel?"

"I uh..My head hurts, but I'm hearing people."

"We're the only ones here."-replied Coulson.

"What do these voices sound like?"-asked Lillian.

"Who are you?" –asked Trip.

"My name is Lillian, I am Kree. Please answer me, I might be able to help you."-she said worried.

"You're Kree? Help me? How?"

"Just, what you are hearing is it our voices? Please try to concentrate."-Coulson was confused. Trip closed his eyes.

 _Trip do you hear me?_

 _Yes._

 _Just concentrate on me, on my voice. When have you heard it?_

 _Just now, Lillian._

His eyes opened.

"Oh my god. Did I just read your mind?"-asked Trip.

"Yes, we share the same power."-said Lillian.

"Powers? What happened to me? Will I be okay?"

"You are okay Trip. Just calm down, don't panic. I'll try to get Daisy to come back for you."-said Coulson

"Daisy?"

"Skye, a lot happened in these two years. I'll leave you two together."-he exited the room.

Lillian stood up walking around the room, trying to figure out how this was possible.

"What do we have in common…"-she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"-said Trip sitting up.

"You were freed from your cocoon the same moment I arrived on Earth. Plus our power, it's not just a coincidence."

"Wait hold up, arrived on Earth?"-he said confused.

"Yes, I am from Hala the planet of the Kree. You share a little percent of my DNA and that is what was activated that day in the temple; that is what got you trapped in a cocoon. But me I was born this way. I was raised with it. I learned how to control my powers, how to use them, how to…"-he interrupted her.

"Powers? As in multiple?"- she sat down next to him.

"Yes, my father is Kree so you can blame him for it. I don't know what other powers you have or if you even have any other powers, but I am not the right person to help you with this. I have no true knowledge of it, but I can help you control this one power we have, so far that we know of. Can I do that?"-she took his hands into hers.

"I just want the pain and voices to stop."

"They will. We will control them."-she sent him a slight smile but he could not bring himself to smile back so he acknowledged with a nod, the headache had been too big.

She left the room and asked the agent on the door for Coulson. She walked in the way he pointed her, shortly afterwards finding Coulson who had been talking with Simmons, a man who they called Mack and a man with a Scottish accent. Coulson noticed her walking up to them.

"Phil."-she stopped, stood in front of him-"We need to do a DNA test of me and Trip, I need to know how similar our DNA really is."

"Of course, Dr. Simmons will take care of that. This is Alphonso Mackenzie"-showing with his hand to Mack and Fitz-"and this is Leopold Fitz".

"Pleasure to meet you all. I recognize your voices. You were behind the mirror while Coulson assessed me. Can we start with the test?"-Lillian asked Simmons. She nodded and they head for the lab.

Fitz accompanied Trip while Coulson and Mack were trying any and every way to get Daisy back to help Trip with his transitioning.

* * *

"How are you feeling Trip?"-asked Fitz sitting down next to Trip.  
"Hazy, but I'll be alright."-and this was the first time since he woke up that Trip gave his real full smile that made everyone happy in return. Fitz smiled back.-"What happened while I was gone?"-Fitz sighed.  
"Too much Trip, too much."-as much as he could he explained everything that had happened and how they all got to this point.

Hearing two years worth of stories was exhausting and as Trip hadn't regained his strength he fell asleep after Fitz left.

* * *

The DNA test had been processing so Coulson provided accommodation for Lillian in a containment room next to Trip's. She rested on the bed and looked at the ceiling focusing on hearing the thoughts of those around her. She closed her eyes, Trip was dreaming. Lillian observed his dream, deciding not to enter it as they had just met. It was a sweet dream with Trip and his grandfather. They were all happy. Trip had family, something Lillian had missed.


End file.
